Superman (DC Alternative)
Superman is an American comic book series which set in the DC Alternative imprint and re-imagine the Superman mythos for a new generation. Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: An young alien who get raise by an kind childless couple where he use his powers to become one of the world's most greatest and kind-hearted superheroes. Recurring * Lois Lane: A tenacious and clever news reporter and Clark's love interest who is unaware that Clark is Superman. * James "Jimmy" Olsen: A fun-loving and friendly yet curious cameraman who's often hang out with Clark and Lois and calm to be Superman's human best friend where he gain the title of "Superman's Pal". * Perry White: The gruff but fair-minded head of the Daily Planet Network, an news television network building, who mentors Clark, Lois and Jimmy in both their work and personal life. * Catherine "Cat" Grant: A fellow reporter who is known for being rather flirty and had a rivalry with Lois. * Steven "Steve" Lombard: A fellow reporter who known for himself being rather boorish and having a long-tern career as a footballer, he also serves as Clark's romantic rival with Lois, despite of him claiming to be Clark's best friend. * Ronald "Ron" Troupe: A intelligence reporter who is known for his liberal political views and often put at odds with Steve. * Jonathan Kent: Clark's protective foster father who often guide him in his personal. * Martha Kent: Clark's loving and caring foster mother. * Officer Maggie Sawyer: A hardworking police officer who has a natural view on Superman, despite of her admires his heroics. * Dr. Emil Hamilton: A young brilliant but sometimes eccentric scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs who often help out Superman on a daily basic, even being intrigued with him, as well. * Lana Lang: One of Clark's childhood friends and love interest who one of the few peoples who known of Clark's extraordinary powers and formed an friendly romantic rivalry with Lois. * Peter "Pete" Ross: One of Clark's childhood friends and Clark's best friend who is the one of the peoples who's doesn't know Clark's extraordinary powers. * Bibbo Bibbowski: A huge fan of Superman and the owner a bar called the Ace o' Clubs who's often know for being a rather more comic relief where he often sometimes help out Superman on a daily basic. * Jor-El: Superman's biological father and an Kryptonian scientist who learn of Krypton's fate and sent his baby son to a rocket ship, which he build, to survive. * Lara Lor-Van: Superman's biological mother and an Kryptonian artist who help Jor-El build the rocket ship to help save Kal-El from Krypton's destruction. * Kara Zor-El/Kira Danvers/Supergirl: TBD * Villains * Alexander "Lex" Luthor: An billionaire industrialist who is one of Clark's old friends from Smallville who known that Clark is Superman, whom Clark is completely unaware of, and TBD ** Mercy Graves: TBD * Brainiac: TBD * Leslie Willis/Livewire: A former ex-shock jock who gain the ability of electricity but need electricity in order of staying alive. But if use way too much, nearly killing her half to death. * Raymond "Ray" Jones/Parasite: A down-on-his-luck janitor who get caught in a lab accident which turn him into an purple-skinned leech-like creature who feed on peoples' energy to survive, * Bizarro: an failed clone of Superman who was created by Gerald Shugel where he often speaks int he third person and is too bright. He also share some of Superman's powers, but are in backwards. * General Dru-Zod: TBD ** Ursa: TBD ** Non: TBD * Intergang ** Bruno Mannheim: An infamous gang lord, one of Metropolis' most powerful gangsters and leader of the Intergang who often see Superman as a annoyance when it come of facing against him. ** Morgan Edge: TBD ** Dabney Donovan: TBD ** Whisper A'Daire: TBD * John Corben/Metallo: TBD * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee: TBD * Winslow Schott/Toyman: TBD * Mongul: The tyrannical ruler of Warworld where he often put his most greatest warriors and had them fight to the death. He also isn't afraid of fighting dirty, as well. * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite: The former head of S.T.A.R. Labs where he TBD * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler: A former ex-S.T.A.R. Labs scientist TBD * Nathaniel "Nathan" Tryon/Neutron: TBD * Mr. Mxyzptlk: TBD ** Ms. Gsptlsnz: TBD * Doomsday: TBD * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport: A terrorist who killed peoples that get in his way of targeting down his targets and armed with Kryptonite-shaped bullets. * Carly Darper/Mistress Jailer: TBD * Claire Selton/Volcana: TBD * Edward Lytener/Luminus: TBD * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull: TBD * Kennith "Kenny" Braverman/Conduit: TBD * Lobo: TBD * Issues # "Rise of a Hero, Part 1": On the planet Krypton, Kryptonian scientist Jor-El # "Rise of a Hero, Part 2": # "Rise of a Hero, Part 3": # "Rise of a Hero, Part 4": # "Rise of a Hero, Part 5": # "Rise of a Hero, Part 6": # "Rise of a Hero, Part 7": # "Rise of a Hero, Part 8": # "Welcome to Metropolis, Part 1": # "Welcome to Metropolis, Part 2": # "Welcome to Metropolis, Part 3": # "Welcome to Metropolis, Part 4": # "Welcome to Metropolis, Part 5": # "Working Stiff": # # Differences * The Kryptonians are more alien-like humanoid where they has both six-to-seven figures and toes. ** Superman wear a watch which allow him to transform into a human. * The Parasite of this universe is an combination version of both the Raymond Jensen and Rudy Jones' visions of the Parasite. * Mr. Mxyzptlk, like his Arrowverse counterpart, in this version is human-sized where he often wear different cloths during his various encounters with Superman. * Master Jailer is a female in this universe where she formed as a on/off-again romantic love interest to the Puzzler. * Trivia * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:DC Alternative